Events (BMC)
There are many events in BMC, which are shown on the right side of your game screen. You can also see them in the News tab. They give you all kinds of boosts, from generating City Cash faster to getting extra cash from MvM attacks and free extra lead in them. Bountiful Harvest This event doubles your Banana Farms' City Cash production rate to 1 per 3.6 seconds for level 1 and 1 per 1.8 seconds for level 2. Duration: 2 days Bloontonium Meltdown Triple production rate for Bloontonium generators, 1 per 2 seconds for level 1 and 1 per second for level 2. Duration: 1 day Warmonger You get 50% extra City Cash for each succesful MvM attack, plus extra lead activated for free if highest ranked bloon is Lead or higher. Duration: Varies Mini Land-Grab For every three tiles captured, you get Bloonstones/Monkey Boosts/Red Hot Spikes/Supply Crates for free. Duration: 1 day Monkey Team For every tile captured with a certain combination of towers (for example only Ninja Monkeys/only Monkey Apprentices/only Monkey Buccaneers/only Sniper Monkeys and Boomerang Throwers), you get 5 bonus Bloonstones. Using Road Items, Red Hot Spikes or Monkey Boost will not affect the granted bonus. Sometimes, in the News tab, the wrong combination is shown. The tab on the right side of the screen is correct then. What is always correct in the News tab is whether Banana Farms and Monkey Villages are banned. Duration: 1 day Monkey Knowledge Madness For every tile captured, you get a Monkey Knowledge Pack. Does not have a 33% chance to give a second Pack or an Ancient Pack, even on a chest. Duration: 3 days Festival of Bloonstones For every 100 spent, you get 1 free Monkey Knowledge Pack, for every 1000 you get 1 Ancient Monkey Knowledge Pack. Duration: 2 days Crazy Credit Filling up your banks by 10%, 50% or to 100% costs only half the Bloonstones. Duration: 1 day Monkey Knowledge Sale Monkey Knowledge Packs can be bought with NK coins. Costs: 30 for 5 packs 80 for 15 packs 140 for 30 packs Duration: Varies CT Occupation Normal Contested Territory, the person who controls it the longest in a week (and for over 24 hours) will earn Bloonstones. The person who controlled it second longest will also get some Bloonstones. When the event is on, there are other rewards as well: Rewards (all levels also give cash and bloonstones depending on CT tier): 1 hour: 1 Monkey Knowledge Pack 4 hours: Just cash and bloonstones 1 day: 2 Monkey Knowledge Packs 2 days: 3 Monkey Knowledge Packs 3.5 days: 2 Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs 5 days: 3 Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs Note that unlike Milestones, only one player in each CT can earn all the rewards (the one who wins the Contested Territory). These bonuses also apply to the winner of the Milestones event. Duration: 7 days CT Milestones If you beat specific rounds in Contested Territory, you'll get Monkey Knowledge packs, Bloonstones, City Cash, Red Hot Spikes, Monkey Boosts and Supply Crates. Tier 1: Rounds 8, 12, 16, 20, 25, 35, 60, 100 Tier 2: Rounds 10, 14, 18, 22, 27, 37, 62, 100 Tier 3: Rounds 12, 16, 20, 24, 29, 39, 64, 100. Tier 4: Rounds 14, 18, 22, 26, 31, 41, 66, 100 Tier 5: Rounds 16, 20, 24, 28, 33, 43, 68, 100 Tier 6: Rounds 18, 22, 26, 30, 35, 45, 70, 100 Tier 7: Rounds 20, 24, 28, 32, 37, 47, 72, 100 Tier 8: Rounds 22, 26, 30, 34, 39, 49, 74, 100 Tier 9: Rounds 24, 28, 32, 36, 41, 51, 76, 100 Rewards: Duration: 7 days Category:Bloons Monkey City